


Monsters

by kangeiko



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters in the night. Triple-drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> For irradiatedsoup.

**i.**

"They're monsters," Jayne said. "If they catch you, they'll rip you into little bitty pieces and then," he paused and his eyes widened for emphasis. Little Mattie was staring at him, mouth hanging open in shock. "Then, they eat you!"

Mattie blinked once, then again. His thumb sat limply in his mouth as he stared at his older brother in mute horror.

Jayne, put out that his tale wasn't having the desired effect, decided on more drastic measures. "Like this!" And he darted forward to sink sharp teeth into his brother's arm.

Mattie's body stiffened all over as he screamed.

 

**ii.**

"They're monsters," Jayne said. He checked the lock on the door once more, just to be safe.

Little Niss was sucking on her thumb and fussing, and Mattie was scowling under his overlong fringe.

"Ain't no such thing as Reavers," he said mutinously, but his eyes were wide; his pupils mere pinpricks.

"Right," Jayne said, patting his gun nervously. "Right. I'll just... I'll just sit with alla yous and watch Niss for a bit."

When dark fell, Mattie crawled into his lap. "Can't sleep, Jayne," he whispered. "The Reavers will get me."

Jayne smoothed down his hair as they waited.

 

**iii.**

"They're monsters, Doc," Jayne said. "I don't much fancy your chances in a fight."

"I'd rather fight than sit here and just wait for them!" He grabbed hold of Jayne's arm. "You can't just lock me out of the way!"

"They mightn't even venture this far downship, if you're lucky," Jayne said, lying.

Simon's face twisted. "I can fight," he hissed desperately. "Please."

After a long pause, Jayne handed him a single gun.

"There are only two bullets in here!"

"Yeah." Jayne's eyes went to the far bunk, where River rocked herself back and forth, humming. "That's all you need."

*

fin


End file.
